Cambio de final
by Anti-Cosmy
Summary: siempre pienso en el hubira, este es un reflejo, basado en El gran golpe, con personajes inventados, YAY!
1. 1º parte

**Cosmos pov**

**Juanissimo: con que muy seguro de ti mismo, quieres apostar?, que tal si apostamos la mano de tu preciosa esposa**

**Cosmo: ni lo sueñes, jamás apostaría el amor de Wanda por algo sin valor como una apuesta (...)**

**duende de irlanda: se dice que Cosmo esta tenso, por cinco centavos a Wanda apostar, si se entrara arderá, si se va llorara, se que Cosmo en verdad sufrirá.**

**Remmy: cual es el gran tesoro de la pirámide peruana**

**Juanissimo: podría ser cualquiera, tomémoslos todos!(toman las joyas con todo y base) (...)**

**Remmy: Turner, llegas justo a tiempo para ver como yo le entrego a cupido el ultimo objeto de la lista el gran tesoro de la pirámide peruana**

**Cupido: si!! los que yo siempre quise granos de café 100 peruanos**

**Remmy: pediré mis deseos libres de reglamento ahora!**

**Juanissimo: y yo tomare lo que ahora es mío (toma a Wanda de un brazo y la lleva con el)**

**Cosmo: (grita el nombre de su amada mientras solloza, Wanda lo mira con rabia pero mas que nada con mucha tristeza)**

**Remmy: deseo que Timmy Turner pierda a sus padrinos mágicos**

**Timmy: no!!!! (es desaparecido a su cuarto, el ya no recuerda a sus padrinos mágicos, al menos eso parese)**

**Cosmo es llevado a mudo mágico.**

**fin Cosmo´s pov**

_**Ya han pasado 3 semanas desde la partida de Wanda, el reloj marca las 4.00 de la madrugada, solo se puede ver una silueta que pasea por sus amplias calles**_

_**Sollozando.**_

**Cosmo: que se supone que haga ahora! solo tengo a Phillip, no puedo volver a casa de mi madre, pero aun puedo visitar a Estrella... (Se dirige a una calle bien iludida, mira por todos lados hasta que fija**

**Su vista en una casa de vivos colores toca la puerta esperando respuesta)**

_**Veamos a Timmy:**_

**Timmy: esto es raro, siento que falta algo, me concentrare en buscar que es (pasa una mosca delante de el) genial, digo, ah! ya me perdí, bueno lo único que puede hacer que esto empeore seria que llegara Vicky**

**(Justo cuando termina de decir esto la puerta se vuelve cenizas)**

**Vicky: TOC-TOC**

**Timmy: oh oh.**

_**Ahora con Wanda:**_

**Wanda: ni lo sueñes prefiero pasar la noche afuera**

**Juanissimo: vamos solo por esta noche**

**Wanda: no, no voy a entrar**

**Juanissimo: as dormido fuera durante todo este tiempo, te aria bien descansar... cómoda**

**Wanda: lo dije y lo repito, NO!**

**Juanissimo :(desilusionado) esta bien (entra a su casa)**

_**Volvamos con Cosmo:**_

**Cosmo: (se acerca a la puerta y la toca) Estrella, Estrella, se que estas ahí! Estrella!**

_**Desde adentro de la casa se escucha una dulce voz femenina**_

**Estrella: voy, voy, (queda en shok al ver quien estaba afuera, pero al reaccionar) COSMOO!!!!, HACE TIEMPO QUE NO TE VEO, ESTAS BIEN?, DONDE ANDAVAS?, QUE HACES AQUI?**

**COMO ESTAS?, DONDE ESTA WANDA? (esta ultima pregunta hizo que a Cosmo se le escaparan unas cuantas lagrimas) (Estrella vio a Cosmo) lo siento, creo que no debía haber preguntado eso**

**Cosmo: tranquila lo que paso fue que... (Comienza a contarle todo lo sucedido)**

**Estrella: COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE HACER ALGO ASI!**

**Cosmo: era una monedita muy reluciente (le enseña la moneda)**

**Estrella: (intentando calmarse) eso creo...**

**Cosmo: necesito que me ayudes a llegar al mundo de los anti-padrinos**

**Estrella: no puedo dejarte ir ahí, no es seguro!**

**Cosmo: pero necesito ir, debo hablar con Anti-Cosmo**

**Estrella: no puedo, si tu perdiste a Wanda, el también perdió a Anti-Wanda y con su líder abatido, los anti-padrinos no deben estar muy tranquilos que digamos.**

**Cosmo: por favor, si? (pone los ojos parecido a Timmy para que lo lleven a la reunión de padres y maestros)**

**Estrella: mmmm...**

**Bien, esta es la primera parte espero que les guste, espero reviews, ah , lo olvidaba, Estrella es un personaje inventado mio, es un hada, cuando haga el dibujo de ella les digo donde verlo. Ella es un puente entre todas las dimensiones, y es por eso que Cosmo le pidió ayuda a ella, bueno, eso era todo.**

**Desde chile**

**Anti-Cosmy **

**PD: gracias por todos los reviews de "para todos ellos". ******


	2. 2º parte I

_**N/A**** : lo que esta escrito con es en tono sarcástico y lo que tiene ( ) son acciones (ya para que lo digo, se nota a leguas XD)**_

* * *

**Estrella: Mm... de acuerdo, pero iré contigo, no es seguro que vayas solo**

**Cosmo: de acuerdo!** (_**Desaparece junto con estrella en una nube negra, en dirección al cruce de los universos)**_

_**Mientras tanto...**_

**Anti-Cosmo: y pensar que el era mi mejor amigo, sabia que no debía confiar en el!! (En un arranque de**

**Ira lanza al suelo varios jarrones y floreros, para luego incendiar con magia los restos) pero ya va ver, en cuanto la recupere ya va aVer!!**

_**En el cruce de universos...**_

**Cosmo: son demasiadas puertas! como sabremos cual es!**

**Estrella: (suspira) no lo se, tal vez sea esta (apuntando a un letrero mas grande que ambos puesto en una puerta) **

_**"en dirección al Anti-Mundo"**_

**Cosmo: no lo se, puede ser cualquiera**

**Estrella: (rueda los ojos y toma a Cosmo del brazo) SOLO SIGUEME!!! **

_**Rato después...**_

**Cosmo: que haces?**

**Estrella: busco la manera de abrir esto sin causar mayores desastres**

**Cosmo: eso es fácil!, solo debes bajar esta palanca...**

**Estrella: NI LO INTENTES!!!, esa cosa casi destruye al mundo completo **

**Cosmo: por que?**

**Estrella: es que debo explicártelo todo?, bien, no recuerdas las causas de la primera guerra mundial?**

**Cosmo: que es eso?**

**Estrella: en fin, no te daré mayores detalles, pero fue una pelea entre todos los países que casi destruye a todos, todo por culpa de ellos(Apunta al vidrio de los antipadrinos) te lo repito no te acerques!**

**Cosmo: supongo que tal ves si nos disfrazamos de antipadrinos, y nos encogemos al tamaño adecuado para pasar por debajo del vidrio o usamos tu magia de antimadrina paraCrear un portal de donde solo se pueda entrar y no salir para que nadie escape que se** **cierre inmediatamente después de pasar Para luego dirigirnos a la casa de anticosmo sin que nadie mas nos vea y poder decirle lo que tengo que decirle (de color morado y casi jadeando, vuelve a respirar)**

**Estrella: ese plan es excelente! puedes repetirlo**

**Cosmo: (mientras miraba una mosca) que plan, y, repetir que?**

**Estrella: olvida solo sígueme (toma su varita crea una puerta por donde entran, esta se cierra de inmediato)**

**Cosmo: como se te ocurrió eso? **

**(Estrella solo lo mira por un momento, vuele a tomar su varita y se dirigen a la casa de AntiCosmo)**

* * *

**_Este capitulo fue mas corto por todo eso del cambio de escenario el traslado hacia la casa y que el tiempo no me apoya XD. pero estoy en eso ) trabajo a todo lo que la mente me da! (no es mucho pero sirbe XD) los leo luego! I  
_**

**_Desde chile_**

**_Anti-Cosmy (2) P  
_**


End file.
